The Sky Report
The Sky Report (http://theskyreport.com/) is a music blog with postings generally related to electronic and indie pop/rock genres. Originally formed In San Francisco, The Sky Report is now based in Brooklyn, NY. The primary contributor is Scot Bowman, who formerly served as the lead editor for Catastrophe Magazine, a California skater rag created in 2005. Catastrophe was named Best Zine of the Year by Thrasher Magazine. Scot got his start in journalism in 2000 when he worked for New York publications Poz Magazine, MAMM Magazine, and Backstage.com. More recently, Scot has been a contributing writer for Rebel Magazine, Bacardi B-Live, Zandland Music, bushwickbk, kevchino.com and contributed to the Black Eyed Peas' The E.N.D. World Tour Blog http://www.theendtour.com/ . Scot Bowman is also a DJ in Brooklyn with a regular party called Tantrum (formerly Really?), which has featured guest DJ sets by Luiza Sa (CSS), DJ Drew G, Work TVK, Deputy (Spank/Xanadude), Teen Hugs, MekaniKdolls, and Pegasus. Scot has also DJ'd at popular New York queer parties such as GUMBO, Kitty! and East Village Boys, as well as at New York venues such as Piano's, The Pyramid Club, Public Assembly, Cameo Gallery, The Knitting Factory, Union Pool, Galapagos, Death By Audio, Tandem, Bar Matchless, 285 Kent, Deity, The House of Yes, The Trash Bar, The Flat, Northeast Kingdom, Capone's (now Sugarland), The Bodega, The Wreck Room, Brooklyn Fire Proof and Satsko's. Scot has been featured in Paper Magazine, Brooklyn The Borough, OutAboutBrooklyn, The Brooklyn Daily Eagle, East Village Boys, BushwickBK.com and on BreakthruRadio. In 2011, Bowman co-founded the independent music label Bleek Records. The label has released material by artists such as Natureboy, Cloud Seeding (ft. Marissa Nadler), House of Wolves and Masterface. The Sky Report was a finalist for the Hey Nielsen and Billboard.com 2007 Best Music Blog Award, ultimately landing in the top 10. The Sky Report has featured interviews with artists such as CSS, Midnight Juggernauts, Yes Alexander of Blue Sky Black Death, Maps, and 4AD founder Ivo Watts-Russell (also of This Mortail Coil). Additionally, guest contributions from artists including CSS, The Antlers, Sharon Van Etten, Nite Jewel, Beach Fossils, Class Actress, Frankie Rose, Callers, Natureboy, and Lauren Flax (CREEP) were featured in The Sky Report's Best of 2009 series. In 2009, The Sky Report launched The Sky Report Radio, an internet radio station based in Brooklyn, with the assistance of Scott McGibney. In 2010 The Sky Report launched it's new music website at theskyreport.com. The Sky Report also regularly hosts and co-presents live music events in New York City, which have featured a number of up and coming artists, including: Laurel Halo, Games (now Ford & Lopatin), Autre Ne Veut,The Forms, MillionYoung, Teen Daze, BRAHMS, Beat Connection, Sunglasses, Asa Ransom, Callers, Teeel, Blackbird Blackbird, Soars, Tiny Victories, Kohwi, Woodsman, YOU., Automelodi, La Big Vic, Bikini, Doldrums, Megafortress, Toby Aronson, Shad[]wB[]x, Beacon, Andre Obin, Quiet Lights, Fan-Tan, Pass Kontrol, Lady Magma, Vulture Realty, Bad Credit No Credit, New Moods, Moon Furies, Nihiti, PSYCHOBUILDINGS, Il Abanico, Suturee, RARECHILD, Red Romans (Sennott Burke of Beach Fossils), Yes Alexander, Brittain Ashford, Infernal Devices, Dinosaur Bones, Syvia, Marionettes of Satan, Tiger Shit Tiger Tiger, MekaniKdolls, postMagic, and Activists/Dictators. In 2009 The Sky Report formed the Out In The Streets Music & Arts Festival , annual summer event held in Bushwick, Brooklyn. In 2010, The Sky Report partnered with BirdDog Promo to expand the event. The line-up of musicians and artists included Psychobuildings, Laurel Halo, Teams, Mirror Mirror, Sigmund Droid, CoolRunnings to name a few. In 2011 the event was to feature Lemonade, Milagres, Mi Ami, NewVillager, Janka Nabay + many more in an expanded 2-day format, but was cancelled at the last minute due to Hurricane Irene. In 2013, The Sky Report co-produced the return of Out In The Streets in partnership with BirdDog Promo & Supercrush Studio. The well-attended two-day festiaval took place at the historic grounds of the Onderdonk House on the border of Bushwick, Brooklyn and Ridgewood, Queens. The lineup featured Pictureplane, Doldrums, Rush Midnight, Ava Luna, Heliotropes, Wild Yaks, Heavenly Beat, Grand Resort, The Teen Age, North America, Turnip King, Las Rosas, Dan Friel, Friend Roulette, Lazyeyes, and Midnight Disco Society. Later in the fall, TSR reteamed with Supercrush Studio, as well as Bushwick Daily for the Bizarre Bushwick Unofficial CMJ Party, which featured performances by Psychi Twin, Andre Obin, Foxes In Fiction, and Orange Gold Red. Following a busy year, Scot Bowman was acquired as venue manager and curator of RADIO, the first state of the art music venue in Bushwick. radiobushwick.com The Sky Report Contributors (past & present) - Christopher Ambrose (The Book Report), Amos Mac, Derek Morris for Trophy, Phoebe Waterson, Matthew Dunehoo, David Teller, Matthew Lindsay, Terry Dean Bartlett, Tatiana Devere. Category:MP3 Blogs